


Choke Me Sweetly - Commission

by LittleLeonMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Choking, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Slow Sex, Smut, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeonMan/pseuds/LittleLeonMan
Summary: this is a commission for @Luscena_nsfw over on Twitter!Lance never noticed that Keith actually enjoyed being choked, but even knowing isn’t going to stop him from making love to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	Choke Me Sweetly - Commission

It was always nice when Keith and Lance’s days off actually lined up. Their jobs tended to keep them apart more often than they liked to admit, and with the time to themselves so few and far between, they took advantage of every chance they got, of course in the way that… Well. Many couples do. 

Lately all of their ‘intimate moments’ had been rushed, a quickie first thing in the morning before Lance had to shower and head off to work, or even just a quick blow job before Keith was heading out for a later shift at his own job. 

Lance was missing the chance to really spend time together, to actually ‘make love’ to his boyfriend, rather than the quick fucks they’d had to mix in there where they could. Keith seemed to have no problem with it, but Lance… well he wanted a chance to actually take his time with Keith. 

He craved the slow build up, rather than the rushed touches and quick fucks before one of them had to rush out the door. He wanted a chance to  _ savor _ their sex a little more.

It wasn’t news to either of them that Keith preferred things a little faster, a little rougher. And sometimes, Lance could get into it, get swept up into the idea of ruining Keith. Of fucking him into the mattress and whispering dirty things in his ear. 

Although Lance himself preferred to take things a little slower. He loved being able to see Keith fall apart for him, and he absolutely loved to draw it out, to slowly bring Keith up to the edge. He loved watching how his boyfriend would squirm underneath him, or the desperate little noises that would get louder and more frequent the closer Keith got to an orgasm. 

Drawing those noises out of Keith… Well and truly tearing him apart. That got Lance going more than anything else, and he was determined not to get swept up in Keith’s tidal wave of begging and demanding for  _ more _ . 

Lance knows it’s a slow, tortuous grind. He’s not immune to that himself, and as much as he wishes that he were inside Keith right now, he knows. He’s got to take this  _ slow _ . He wants to hear and feel Keith begging for him. Lance can’t help but wonder just how pretty Keith would look if it got to the point where he cried, tears slipping down his cheeks in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. 

“That’s it, baby,” Lance is whispering against Keith’s skin, letting out a faint groan as his hips rock forward against Keith’s hip. He knows Keith is enjoying this. Lance can feel the strain in his boyfriend’s jeans- the damn jeans that really should be blamed for starting this whole thing. 

Keith knows that Lance can’t resist when he bends over in these things, and Keith had been making a show of doing so, almost seeming to drop things on purpose just to make sure Lance was staring at him and him alone. 

It really hadn’t taken Lance long to get tired of Keith’s little game, leading them to where they were now- Keith pressed up against the wall with Lance’s leg pressed between his, the two of them having made out rather passionately before Lance’s attention had drifted towards Keith’s neck, determined to cover the area of clear skin with plenty of kisses and marks. 

“For fuck’s sake, Lance. Please,” Keith grits out between his teeth, a low whine echoing from his throat as he shifts, rocking his hips down against Lance’s thigh, “You know I want more than this,” he huffs, and Lance can’t help the short huff of a laugh he let’s out against Keith’s skin. 

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Trust me, I’m not gonna just leave you high and dry,” he chuckles, moving to mouth along the curve of Keith’s neck and shoulder. He’s gentle in his movements, slowly working his lips against Keith’s skin. He delights in each little shiver that rolls down Keith’s spine, feeling the way that the other man shakes briefly against him. 

Lance is paying attention to every little thing. Every intake of breath, every faint whine… The very rise and fall of Keith’s chest has his attention, taking all of it in so that he can trace exactly where Keith is, how close he is to losing his mind. 

He shifts a bit, moving to cradle the side of Keith’s neck, though his thumb presses lightly against the front of Keith’s throat. It was intended to be a simple little hold, a way to keep Keith’s head where he wanted it so that he had free range to his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder, but something shifts in that moment, and Lance is hyper aware of it all. 

He can hear the sharp hitch in Keith’s breath as his fingers move minutely to instead circle around Keith’s neck rather than cradling one side- pulls back just in time to watch as his eyes dilate, before a deep flush is spreading over Keith’s features. 

Oh? He’d never seen Keith react so visibly to something. 

“You like that, huh?” Lance breathes out, a surprised little chuckle slipping from him as he leans back in to kiss at the shell of Keith’s ear. His breath fans out over his boyfriend’s heated and flushed skin. 

“I’d like it more if you meant it,” Keith bit back, immediately gasping out and nearly melting under his touch when Lance actually began to squeeze, fingers pressing into the sides of Keith’s neck. 

He’s suddenly glad that he’d read those articles about safely choking someone, even if he’s never expected to need the knowledge with Keith. He really should have seen that one coming, considering how many other things Keith had introduced him to, how many things he begged for on a regular basis. 

But  _ of course _ Keith wanted to be a brat about this. Was probably hoping that it would spur Lance into picking up the pace, or encourage him to get a little rougher. Well, if Keith was going to act up, Lance was just going to have to find some way to punish him, now wasn’t he?

And not giving Keith what he so clearly wanted? Another excuse to take this slow, to take Keith apart piece by piece until he was  _ begging _ for Lance to fuck him? That sounded absolutely  _ perfect _ to Lance. 

“What makes you think I don’t mean it, baby?” Lance nearly purrs, squeezing down a little harder to drink in the gasp of a moan that Keith lets out. He sucks in a strained, shaky breath, hips squirming down against Lance’s thigh, almost as though he’s trying to get more friction there to go along with the pressure on his throat. 

“Barely… even trying,” Keith manages to whisper, and Lance can feel the vibrations of his voice under his palm. Can feel his throat shift as he swallows. Something about having Keith so vulnerable underneath him has his own jeans straining further, pulling back only to pick Keith up. 

He easily carries him over to the couch, dropping him down onto it. The little “oof” he hears from Keith just makes him laugh, easily crawling over his boyfriend’s form. 

When they fit together again it’s natural and easy, Lance’s body fitting between Keith’s legs like he  _ belongs _ there, and they both know that he does. His hand almost immediately fits back around Keith’s throat, drawing another gasp from his boyfriend’s kiss bruised lips. 

“Oh, You love that, don’t you, Cariño?” he asked sweetly, almost whispering the words against Keith’s lips before they’re pressed together again, Lance slowly dominating each and every inch of Keith’s body. 

He licks his way into his mouth, loving the taste of Keith as he absolutely devours him. Lance can feel the shiver working it’s way through Keith’s system, chuckling as he trails kisses back down along Keith’s jaw affectionately. 

“F-Fuck,” Keith lets out the faintest little moan as Lance slowly grinds down against him, the friction making him see stars, even if the contact wasn’t skin on skin. It seems almost as though he can’t make much more noise than that, his face flushed such a pretty shade of crimson.

Lance’s hand releases it’s hold on Keith’s neck, and he can hear the sharp inhale of breath, before he’s whining again, pressing his own hand over Lance’s. He’s trying, yet again, to get more. 

Lance is having none of it, shaking his head a little as he bites down on the skin of Keith’s neck. 

“Relax, Baby. Let me take care of you,” he whispered low against his skin, rocking his hips down against Keith’s in a slow, filthy grind.    
  
“You know I can take it harder than this,” Keith shoots back, his voice wavering the slightest bit as Lance rocks into him. He slowly wraps his arms around Lance’s middle in return, fingers curling into his boyfriend’s shirt to hold onto him the best that he can. 

“Oh, I know you can. I’m not doubting that, sweetheart,” Lance sighed, pulling back just a little to look down at Keith, his expression a mixture of desire and complete adoration, “Maybe I just want to take things a little slow tonight, hm? Want to make love to you every once in a while. Is that  _ so _ bad?” 

Keith’s breath catches, though he doesn’t say anything further to argue with Lance, simply pulling him closer. He eagerly hooks his calves over Lance’s hips, ankles crossing at the small of Lance’s back to tug him in even closer, their hips jerking together with a spark of friction that makes them both groan.

Keith’s eyes nearly flutter shut as he bares his neck, panting softly for breath as Lance continues to grind down against him. They’re both still fully clothed, and honestly…. It’s likely the longest that they’ve ever gone without being entirely naked. 

Part of the thrill of that is getting to Lance, though. He almost wonders for a long moment if he could get Keith off through all his clothes- a thought that makes him shiver. He always loves the way Keith’s face scrunches up before relaxing completely when he cums, and Lance finds himself wondering.

Would he immediately get embarrassed? Shocked with himself for making a mess of his boxers? Or would he just get pouty and whiny? Maybe even he’d try to get irritable about it, or prove a point and make sure Lance does the same… 

There were so many directions that one orgasm could take them in, and Lance was honestly curious to see just which one Keith would choose. 

Though, They both are a little  _ too _ dressed, Lance finally decides, sitting up just long enough to pull his shirt off over his head, and throwing it aside to be forgotten for now. He could pick it up later, but now…. His focus was entirely on Keith once more. 

His hands slowly skimmed over Keith’s skin, pressing under his shirt and pushing it up until his fingertips are brushing over the light swell of Keith’s chest. He grins, ducking his head just enough to lean down and replace his fingers with his mouth. 

His lips and tongue work over one of Keith’s nipples, as his other hand pays attention to the other side of his chest. Lance slowly pinches and rolls the other nub between his fingers, delighting in the obvious tension in Keith’s body as he arches into the attention, though tries not to make a sound. 

Lance can tell when Keith is feeling good, though. They’ve been together long enough that Lance has almost developed a system for knowing what Keith likes and dislikes, based only on the noises he makes (or doesn’t make) and how he moves. 

He knows Keith is enjoying this, is enjoying Lance putting him in his place, but he just _ wants _ . He wants so much more, wants his orgasm to come  _ now _ , not later. He’s already been waiting so long, why does he have to keep waiting?

Keith seems to move with this thought in mind, pushing himself up and forcing Lance back. There’s a push against his chest that has him settling back on the other end of the couch, and before he knows it, Keith is crawling into his lap. 

The pace he sets as he begins grinding over Lance’s lap is far less controlled, more of a desperate and filthy roll of their hips together. Even when Lance’s hands move to grab at Keith’s waist- he keeps moving, keeps practically rubbing himself against Lance’s lap, trying so  _ so _ hard to spur him into giving him what he really wants. 

“Come on, Baby. Fuck me. I want you so bad,” Keith huffs as he noses his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, pressed up closed to him and slowly rolling his hips over his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Desperate little thing. Just can’t wait for me, can you?” Lance asks, though he’s letting out a throaty little chuckle as Keith sits up, finally shedding himself of his own shirt and tossing it to join Lance’s on the floor. 

“No. I can’t. Taking too damn long, and I want you in me,” Keith frowns, resting his hands on Lance’s shoulders as he grinds his hips down firmly. It makes Lance groan, his head tipping back for a moment. 

It leaves him vulnerable for those few moments, just long enough for Keith to press his lips to Lance’s throat, humming as he mouths and bites at his skin just enough to make him inhale sharply. 

“Careful, love. You’re only going to get yourself in trouble,” Lance hummed, slowly carding his fingers through Keith’s hair. He’s happy to hold his boyfriend close to him though, one arm sliding to loop around his waist, rather than gripping at his hips. 

“This,” Keith hummed, pressing his hand down between them to rub at Lance through the front of his jeans, “Doesn’t quite feel like trouble to me.”

Lance hardly realizes Keith’s pushed his hand between them until he feels the pressure on his dick, shivering and letting out a breathy little groan. 

“Keith, you fucking minx,” he muttered, shifting his hands down to grip at his boyfriend’s thighs. He uses the hold to nearly pick Keith up, getting up from the couch himself in a surprisingly smooth motion to carry Keith down the hall towards the bedroom in their shared apartment.

The door is opened easily as Keith’s back hits it, too busy with his mouth latched onto Lance’s neck to bother pushing it open himself. The pair all but stumbles through the door, and Lance drops Keith down onto the bed, almost immediately pulled down on top of his boyfriend in a laughing tangle of limbs. 

“Try not to kill us in the process of getting my dick,” Lance laughs, the sound dropping down to a hum as Keith’s hand is suddenly shoved down the front of his jeans, fingers massaging at his erection over the material of his boxers. 

“Does it really seem like I’m trying to kill us?” Keith shot back with a snort,pulling his hand back after a moment to push impatiently at Lance’s jeans, trying to encourage him to get the clothing off. 

“Ah ah ah. Focus on yours, babe,” Lance snorted, quickly untangling himself from Keith and taking a few steps back to work on getting out of his jeans. Keith’s wiggling out of his own clothing on the bed as Lance has to take a moment to get out of his. 

It took a good moment of bouncing on one foot to get his jeans off, kicking them aside and shedding his boxers as well.    
  
He’s more than happy to join Keith on the bed again then, pushing against Keith’s shoulder to push him down to the bed and crawling over him. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” he says with a playful little wink, hand sliding to rest at the base of Keith’s throat. 

Keith’s head tips back a little, once again welcoming the pressure there, even as he’s almost blindly reaching towards their nightstand to dig through it for the lube. He pulls his hand back mere moments later, almost instinctively reaching out for Lance. Pressing the tube into his boyfriend’s side, he lets out a shaky little moan as Lance’s fingers wrap around his neck again, squeezing down lightly. 

“God, I swear if you’re not inside me in the next 30 seconds, I’m gonna-”    
  
“What? You’re gonna do what, hm?” Lance let out a little hum of a laugh, squeezing down hard enough around Keith’s throat that it cut his words off, the other man panting for air that his lungs just can’t get. 

It only makes him harder, a weak moan spilling from his lips as he squirms. Lance is quick to soothe him, kissing at his jaw as he takes the lube from Keith with his free hand. 

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you,” he promises, his voice sweet like honey as he releases Keith neck only to spill lube over his fingers, before bracing himself against the bed with that hand, “I know how bad you want this… I can feel it. In the way you whimper for me. How you shiver every time I touch you. You’re so obvious, baby boy.”   
  
Lance carefully coaxes Keith’s thighs apart, lightly trailing a finger down the length of his cock before he’s pushing past it, more interested in another goal right now. He had to get Keith ready before he could fill him, after all. 

“Deep breath for me,” He coos against the skin of Keith’s neck as he presses a finger inside of, making sure to keep his movements slow. It’s hard, considering the way Keith almost immediately rocks his hips down onto the digit, his body almost immediately seeming to crave more. 

He gives in, just a little, sliding another finger into Keith’s heat and working him open carefully. The tightness around his fingers already has Lance groaning, pressing his face into Keith’s neck and slowly stretching him to take more. Lance just hoped that he would make it through it all. This wasn’t just slow for Keith. As much as he wanted to give in and absolutely rail his boyfriend, he also wanted to take this slow, to show Keith just what he meant to him.

It was just slight torture for Lance’s dick to have to wait so long before he could sink into Keith’s tight warmth. 

Two fingers soon became three, and Lance held out, impatient himself, until he felt that Keith would be ready. Even with his boyfriend’s muffled whimpers and moans trying to urge him on much sooner than he was looking to pull out. 

He wipes his fingers off briefly on the sheet before he’s shifting, sitting up more and tugging Keith partially down the bed by his thighs to line himself up. Lance teases a moment more, rubbing the head of his cock over Keith’s hole, but not yet sinking in. 

“Lance, I swear to- Fuuuck,” He hissed, the noise breaking off into a loud moan as Lance finally pushes into him, settling in deep in his guts. 

Keith is deliciously tight around him, his body clenching down around Lance’s cock as he brings their hips closer together until they’re touching. 

“Oh God, baby… You feel so good,” Lance praises almost immediately, shifting just a little before he really begins to move, slowly drawing out from Keith’s body almost entirely before rocking back into him, finishing it off with a dirty grind, almost  _ trying _ to drive his lover crazy. 

Keith certainly is into it, if the gasping moans are anything to go by. But he’s still squirming, still trying to drop his hips back against Lance’s harder, trying to clench down around him until Lance  _ really _ gives it to him. 

“I’m trying to praise you, and here you are acting like a brat,” Lance chuckled, shaking his head a little as he drops his hand down to wrap around Keith’s throat once more, squeezing down hard enough that Keith’s rebuttal is nothing but a short wheeze of a whine. Not nearly hard enough to cause any damage, but when it’s mixed with the harder thrust Lance gives, it’s a  _ warning.  _ A reminder that Keith better behave. 

A reminder he very much wants to fight against, but with Lance’s hand around his throat, he’s nearly melting, feeling as though he were only held together by Lance’s hold on him. 

Exactly where Lance wanted him. 

He keeps up the slower pace, grinding his hips forward into Keith while keeping that hand around his throat, though he’s more than happy to press heated kisses to his boyfriend’s skin, trailing over his jaw line up to his lips. His lower lip is already slick and pink from Keith biting at it, and Lance is more than happy to take that task up himself. 

He catches Keith lower lip between his teeth, almost giving it a playful little tug right as he grinds deep into Keith, and it’s impossible to miss the choked gasp he lets out, face flushed a nice, pretty shade of crimson that nearly has Lance throbbing inside of him. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let me take care of you. You’re such a good boy,” Lance breathes, pressing a few more small kisses to Keith’s lips, before he’s releasing the hold on his boyfriend’s neck, just enough for Keith to draw in a few desperate gulps of air, his eyes slipping closed as he wraps his arms around Lance, trying to hold him as close as he possibly can in their current position. 

Keith drinks up the praise like he’s been offered a fine wine, his head relaxed back against their bed with his hair fanned out around his head.    
  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Lance breathes, gently rubbing his fingers along Keith’s neck where he had been choking him, “You’re so fucking beautiful, Keith. How did I get so lucky?”

“The amazing dick game kind of helped,” Keith shot back, a playful little grin tugging at his lips. His eyes seemed to take a long moment to properly focus on Lance, and that only tells him that despite all the huffing and puffing, his boyfriend was really enjoying this. 

It makes Lance grin, unable to help but laugh as he takes a moment to simply settle against Keith, grinding into him slowly. 

“You’re lucky that you’re cute,” he hummed after a moment, teeth grazing a spot on Keith’s neck that he knew was a little more sensitive, “Cause sometimes I hate how much ‘tude you give me.”   
  
“You love me,” Keith shot back easily, letting out a little laugh as he turns his head to press his face into Lance’s neck, nuzzling into him.    
  
“You’re damn right I do,” Lance hummed, pulling back and thrusting into Keith a bit harder. He pushed himself up a little straighter, picking up the pace of his hips slightly as he rocks into Keith, biting back his own little groans and pants. 

Keith’s noises only pick up as Lance’s thrusts get more powerful, a sharp gasp tore from him each time their hips meet.

“Oh- Oh god. Oh my god, Lance. Come  _ on _ ,” Keith let out a shaky moan, dragging his nails along the expanse of Lance’s shoulder as he holds onto him. The bite of Keith’s nails has Lance fighting back a low groan, shifting a little to pin Keith back down against the bed. 

“ _ Stay _ ,” Lance nearly growled out the words. He slid his hand down Keith’s stomach to instead wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s thighs, tugging him down and nearly pushing his knees to his chest to fuck  _ deeper _ into Keith, though he made sure to keep his pace slower. 

The reaction was almost instantaneous, Keith letting out a loud, deep moan as Lance’s thrusts hit his prostate almost dead-on, making his face scrunch up in pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby. Just lay back and let me make you feel good,” Lance groaned, rocking his hips forward into Keith at a steady pace. 

Lance himself was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure running through his own system, the pace of his hips getting faster and a little more erratic. He fucks into Keith near desperately, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his own orgasm, but…

He can’t cum before Keith does. He refuses to let himself finish before his boyfriend. Lance was quick to wrap his arm around Keith’s thighs, fisting his cock and jerking him off just a bit faster than the pace of his throats.

It tore a choked noise from his boyfriend’s throat, and Lance could  _ feel _ the way Keith tightened down around him, his own hips stuttering in their pace at the sensation. His gaze drifted up Keith’s body towards his face, taking in the sight of his teary eyes, and fighting back a low groan at the sight. 

Shit, he’d actually gotten Keith to  _ cry _ , even with the pace set so much slower than their usual quick fucks. Lance had to fight the urge to lean over Keith and kiss the tears away, wondering if they would actually spill before they were finished. 

“That’s it. Fuck, good boy,” Lance praised, bouncing Keith on his cock slightly. Each thrust had Keith moaning out, needy little whimpers and moans tearing from his throat and into the air. 

Lance wasn’t going to last much longer like this, and thankfully it seemed Keith wasn’t either. his boyfriend’s cock nearly throbbing in his hand as a sort of warning, and Lance quickly moved his both hands up to wrap around Keith’s throat, giving him a bit of their usual roughness as he squeezes down harshly. 

The noise Keith makes as his body nearly spasms around Lance’s cock is a choked one, sounding as though it was wrenched from his very core by the harder thrusts into him. One tear slowly tracks its way down Keith’s cheek, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as his body arches under Lance from the extreme pleasure. 

Lance is always surprised when he feels Keith’s hands scrabbling to grasp at his own, before he’s pressing down to make Lance choke him harder, his face flushing a deep red from the lack of air mixed with the force of his oncoming orgasm. 

“Oh,  _ Fuck _ !” Keith choked out, spilling thick ropes of his own cum over his chest and Lance’s hand. Just the sight of Keith’s face, knowing that he had cum almost completely untouched has the tension in the pit of Lance’s stomach tightening. 

His orgasm is following soon after the other man’s, only lasting a few more thrusts before he’s painting Keith’s inner walls in his own release.

Lance swears the grip he has on Keith’s thigh is so tight that he’s sure that he’s going to find a bruise forming there later. Along with all the other bruises and marks he’s already left on Keith’s neck and chest from him biting and sucking dark hickies into his skin, not to mention the light purpling of fingermarks around Keith’s throat.

“Shit- Keith,” Lance groaned, his hips slowly coming to a stop before he’s nearly collapsing on top of the other man. He buried his face against Keith’s throat, nuzzling against him affectionately as he works up the strength to pull out, shakily getting up from their bed. 

Keith seems absolutely out of it. His face is flushed a pretty shade of crimson, tears still slowly dripping down his cheeks. He looks… amazing, and despite wanting to stay and immediately dote and compliment his boyfriend, Lance is quick to go grab a damp washcloth and a glass of water before he properly comes to.

He’s sitting up slowly as Lance comes back into their bedroom, offering him a satisfied little smile as he takes the water offered out to him. He offers Lance an appreciative little smile before lifting the glass to his lips, and nearly downing half of it in his eagerness to drink

“Slowly,” Lance reminded, watching Keith pout a little, before he finishes off the glass in smaller sips. Keith sets it on the nightstand once it’s empty, settling back against their headboard at Lance’s next words. “Here. Lay back. Let me get you cleaned up, sweetheart.”   
  
He’s gentle in his movements, slowly wiping Keith’s stomach and thighs down with the cloth. Lance can’t help but notice the little tremble in Keith’s legs, his stomach twitching with each pass of the soft cloth. 

“Thank you,” Keith spoke up after a second, shifting closer to Lance once he was done and turning to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. He immediately relaxes into the affection, bringing his hand up to gently cradle the back of Keith’s head, shivering lightly at the little kiss pressed to his skin. 

“Can I get you anything else, Keith?” Lance offers easily, shifting his hand to slowly card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. He gives the strands a light tug, pulling back just enough to press a kiss into Keith’s hair. “A bath? Or maybe we can just curl up and cuddle a little bit?”

“A bath sounds really nice right about now,” Keith says after a short moment of thought, looking up towards Lance with a fond little smile, “You don’t have to leave for work soon, do you?” 

Lance shakes his head a little, more than happy that he’d gotten the day off so that he could spend the rest of the afternoon curled up with his boyfriend and absolutely spoiling him with affection. 

“Will you take a bath with me, then?” Keith asked after a long moment, slowly pulling himself back to sit up a little better, his hands dropping down to the sheets to pick at a few loose fibers. He almost looked hesitant to ask, as if Lance would ever say no to taking a bath with him.    
  
How could he possibly deny Keith that?   
  
“I’ll go get it started,” Lance hums after nodding his head, getting up from their bed and wiping himself down as he crosses the room to head towards the bathroom attached to their bedroom, tossing the washcloth in the laundry hamper along the way. 

He quickly gets the tub filling with warm water, pouring in a couple extra things that he thought Keith might enjoy. The bathroom soon smells faintly like lavender, and Lance almost laughs when he sees Keith’s head pop around the corner in the doorway. 

“Love, I would have carried you in here if you asked,” Lance snorted, rolling his eyes a little as he helps Keith over to the tub, before he’s gently coaxing his boyfriend into the water. 

Keith almost immediately lets out a pleased little sigh, melting into the heat of the water as it relaxed his muscles. 

“Thank you,” Keith hums, sitting up after a long moment and offering his hand out for Lance to join him. He’s more than happy to take the offer, sliding into the tub behind Keith, and pulling the other man back against his chest.

Lance gladly wraps his arms around Keith, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and placing gentle, loving kisses along the curve of his neck and over his shoulders. He can’t help but run his hands along Keith’s thighs and up over his stomach, simply enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s soft skin. 

“I love you so much, Keith,” Lance murmurs against his skin, and he can practically feel the way Keith perks up at his words, a little smile tugging at his own lips. 

“I love you too, Lance,” he hums, only a moment of silence before he’s speaking again, “But next time, You’d better not hold back and  _ actually _ fuck me into the mattress.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Lance can’t help but snort at that, nodding his head a little and giving Keith’s shoulder a playful bite, “Don’t worry, next time I’ll make sure you aren’t able to get to the bath on your own, brat.” 

“Is that a threat, or a promise?” Keith asks with a little laugh, stretching out and letting out a content sigh. 

“Does it matter?” Lance chuckled softly, shaking his head and pressing another kiss over the bite, “It means the same for you either way.” He reaches out then, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner and setting to work at washing Keith’s hair. 

He can feel the way the other man melts into the hands massaging at his scalp, nearly melting back into Lance as he washes the soap out of his hair, before working one of his fancier conditioners through the dark strands. 

“Mm… that feels good,” Keith hummed, shifting a little and tipping his head back as Lance washes his hair out again. “Maybe I’ll make you start washing my hair more often.”   
  


“Honestly? Worth it if it means you’ll stop using that awful 2-in-1 garbage that you put in your hair,” Lance shot back, letting out a little laugh, “Alright, your hair is good.”   
  
“Wanna get out and go cuddle?” Keith asked curiously, looking over his shoulder towards Lance with a soft smile.

Lance easily nodded his head at that, helping Keith get up and out before draining the tub and getting out himself. He easily grabbed a towel and wrapped Keith up in it, helping him dry off as well before drying himself off. 

“Alright, Let’s get you dressed and back in bed,” Lance gave Keith’s ass a playful little swat, coaxing him back into their bedroom. 

“Oh uh. By the way, Lance. You have next Tuesday off, right?” Keith asked over his shoulder as he went to grab some clean boxers from their dresser. Lance raised an eyebrow at the question, nodding a little as he dried his hair out, before following Keith into the room to get clean clothes for himself. 

“Uh… Yeah. Why?” He asked, looking over towards his boyfriend. 

“Perfect. I asked for that day off, too. I figured we might need another day to ourselves sometime soon.”    
  
  



End file.
